I wonder why you love me
by inutasha
Summary: Inuyasha hurts kagome for the last time as kagome tries to leave inuysha she is attacked but sesshomaru comes to her side what will happen....
1. Chapter 1

I wonder why you love me

Chapter 1: Sorrow

"Inuyasha." cried Kagoma

Tears started to pour down her face. Each tear started to dropped slowly to the cold ground. Her heart was breaking yet again. But this time is more deeply. She felt awfully betrayed by the person she loved.

"Why inuyasha" said Kagoma

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha where are you asked kagoma as she wondered around the woods. Inuyasha had been gone for over an hour so kagoma was looking for him as she was about to give up she heard a voice coming from behind her so she went running to were the voice was. When she got there she saw inuyasha and Kikyo talking under the sacred tree._

"_Inuyasha do you love that kagoma girl more then me?" Said Kikyo_

"_No. She's is just a shard detector to me. I love only you Kikyo" said inuyasha_

"_Inuyasha." Cried kagoma _

_As tears fell down her cheeks. Her heart was broken. She could not stand seeing them together anymore. So she ran as fast as her legs could carry her until she was out of there sight._

_End of Flashback_

"That jerk" cussed kagoma.

She sighed and wiped her tears away. She is not crying over inuyasha anymore he does not deserve her tears. He hurt her so many times and he is just going to keep doing it.

As kagoma started walking toward the well a bear demon came out of know where and he headed straight for kagoma and when she saw the bear she screamed and the bear demon took his long sharp claws and flung kagoma up against a tree and because of the impact kagoma was knocked unconscious and the bear demon began to finish his attack.

But as he was about take kagoma's head off he was hit by a green whip and it caused him to drop the young girl back to the ground the bear demon turned around to see a demon with long white hair dressed in a robe made with a strange kind of armor. The bear demon looked at the demon who dears attack me the mighty bear leader Okinawa.

Some might demon attacking some poor human girl said the stranger then the bear demon said who do u think you are show your self then the strange man stepped out from the shadow of the tree then the bear demon gasped at the face of the men then he said lord sesshoumaru I am so sorry my lord I had no Idea it was u then sesshoumaru walked up to the demon and looked at him and passed by him and picked up kagoma and left. The bear demon just watched as sesshoumaru carried the young human off in his arms.

I wonder why you love me

Chapter: Feeling him

As kagoma awoke she felt she was laying on something real soft then she opened her eyes and saw she was laying in one of the biggest beds she had every seen


	2. Chapter 2

I wonder why you love me

Chapter 2: Feeling him

As kagome awoke she felt the sun heat up her face as she rolled over in the bed and said" Wait a minute this isn't my bed then kagome set up and found her school uniform laying on a strange chair across the room then she looked down and saw she was wearing this beautiful kimono that had full moon and stars on it.

Then kagome got up and looked around the big room, in it she saw a desk and a dresser and a closet but as she was looking around she saw a note sitting on her dresser so she went over and picked it up and begun to read it the letter said

_Dear Kagome_

_If you are reading this I assume you are awake well if you are come to the room that is three doors down form you I want to see you as soon as you finish reading this letter._

As kagome finished reading the letter she was wondering who was the person writing her and why did they save her then she said" well there is only one way to find out" as kagome was instructed she counted three doors down from hers and when she got to the right door she knocked on the door and on one answered then she knocked on the door again and this time a girl wearing a maid outfit came to the door and said "yes may I help you" then kagome said "well I got this note in my room to come hear as soon as I read it so here I am" then the maid said "oh yeah my master has been waiting for you come on in".

As kagome walked in side she noticed that she walked into a huge study there was books on every shelf then the maid said "please miss follow me" Then kagome said "ok" and started following the maid inside the maid carried kagome up some stairs and down some stairs then the maid stopped and said "my master is in hear don't say anything until he tells you to" kagome just nodded her head and walked in behind the maid.

When kagoma walked into the room she saw a tall handsome young man with long silver hair sitting in a chair reading a book. Then the maid said "master the girl has a waken and is here to see you" then the man just put down his book and said" good thank you jasmine you may leave" then the maid said "yes" and left the two of them alone.

Kagome watched as jasmine left then she said "why did you save me you of all people why you" Then sesshoumaru said "I was just passing buy and felt like it" Then kagome said "oh come on why would you a demon save me a human it does not make any since" Then sesshoumaru said "well I will explain the reason why I saved you if you would sit down".

Kagome just looked at sesshoumaru with and evil glare then she said ok as long as you don't try anything funny" Then sesshoumaru said "why would I do anything strange to a human" Kagome just looked at him and sat down in the seat in front of sesshoumaru's chair. Then kagoma said "ok so what is all this about why did you help me and why did you bring me here" Then sesshoumaru said" I need your help kagome".


	3. Chapter 3

I wonder why you love me

Chapter 3: The truth

"So sesshoumaru why do you need my help and why did you save me" asked kagome "The reason why is because I need your help" said sesshoumaru.

"**WHAT**" said kagome shocked "what do you mean you need my help and what for" finished kagome. "I need your help to save rin she was kidnapped" said sesshoumaru. What kidnapped by who" asked kagome. "By that damn wolf that you hang around with" finished sesshoumaru. "What koga no way you have to be wrong" said kagoma "he wouldn't do anything like that".

"No I am not wrong he stole rin so he could exchange her for these" then sesshoumaru opened his hand and in it was two jewel shards then kagome gasped and said "Where did you get those". "I was fighting a demon last week and these fell out after I killed it. Then when I returned home a day later I found this note in rin's room on her bed.

Sesshoumaru handed the letter to kagome and kagome look at him and said "is it ok for me to read it" then sesshoumaru said "yeah that is why I gave it to you" then kagome just laughed and said "oh yeah". Sesshoumaru just rolled his eyes but in his in mind he was thinking about how beautiful kagome looked when she laughed but he quickly pushed the thought in to the back of his mind.

Sesshoumaru watched as kagome began to read the letter out loud the letter said

_Lord Sesshoumaru_

_How have you been I hope you have been well anyway lets cut to the chase I know you have two jewel shards I want them there is no since in you keeping them and if you don't bring me the shards I will be forced to kill this littlegirl that you care for so much so if you every want her to her alive again being me theshards and she won't get hurt you have three weeks I will be waiting. _

_Singed Koga leader of the wolf tribe_

As kagome finished reading the letter she stared at sesshoumaru and saw that he had his head down then sesshoumaru said with out looking up "now do you believe me or do you still think that I am lying" then kagome walked up to sesshoumaru and said "no I believe you but I still don't know why you need my help all you have to do is give him the shards and everything will be done" then sesshoumaru looked up and met kagome big and beautiful brown eyes and said "do you really think it will be that easy if I just go charging in there I know that he will try something sneaky but if you are with me I know for a fact that he won't try anything funny". Then sesshoumaru grabbed kagome hand and said so will you please help me get rin back.

Then kagome look at sesshoumaru and said "I don't know said kagome it is just so hard to believe that koga would do some thing like this it just does not suit him then" sesshoumaru said "then you won't help me "kagome just looked into his eyes and remained silent then she turned around from him and said "I am still not sure about this but if it is to save rin yes I will help you".


	4. Chapter 4

I wonder why you love me

Chapter 4: he begins to care

Then kagome look at sesshoumaru and said "I don't know said kagome it is just so hard to believe that koga would do some thing like this it just does not suit him then" sesshoumaru said "then you won't help me "kagome just looked into his eyes and remained silent then she turned around from him and said "I am still not sure about this but if it is to save rin yes I will help you".

"You will" asked sesshoumaru "yeah I will but it is not because you asked me it is because I want to help rin and also see what has gotten into koga all of a sudden" finished kagome. "What ever you say" finished sesshoumaru "well what do you want me to do now" asked kagome well said sesshoumaru since" I have no more use for you until tomorrow you can go back to your room and prepare your self for lunch since you really have no place to go anyway" then kagome said "what do you mean by that I have friends you know and once they see I am gone they will rush to come and find me" then sesshoumaru said "so you are going to tell that half-breed brother of mine that you are here" then kagome remembered what had happened between inuyasha and kikyo yesterday.

As she was deep in though about what had happened sesshoumaru just admired how beautiful she looked standing there then all of a sudden out of know where kagome fell to the floor and started crying then sesshoumaru went to her side and asked her "what is the matter" then kagome said "your right I have no place to go" that was all she said and as kagome was crying her eyes out sesshoumaru went and wrapped his arms around her and said "don't worry it is ok you can stay here as long as you like" then kagome looked up into his golden orb eyes and said "really" and sesshoumaru just nodded and the two of them stayed in that position for a little while longer until jasmine came in and said "I am sorry if I am interrupting you lord sesshoumaru but I was just coming to tell you that lunch is ready".

"Thank you, if that is all you may leave" finished sesshoumaru "yes master" and with that jasmine closed the door then sesshoumaru looked down at the girl in his arms and found out that she was still leaning on him cry then he said "are you ok now" then kagome said "yes thank you sesshoumaru" but sesshoumaru just remained silent then he said "can you get up" then kagome said "yeah" and with that both kagome and sesshoumaru got up off the floor and then sesshoumaru called jasmine and said "can you come to my study get kagome and take her back to her room and get her changed for lunch "and after he finished on the phone jasmine came straight to the study and took kagome back to her room and her get dressed for lunch.

While this was happening sesshoumaru was in his room changing his shirt that kagome tears had soaked he was wondering what could have happened between her and inuyasha to have made her so sad but then he a little voice in the back of his head said "_why are you worrying about her so much for"_ then sesshoumaru said "I am not worrying about her" then the voice said _"oh come on don't try to deny it"_ then sesshoumaru asked "who are you and what do you want" then the voice said _"who do you think I am you idiot"_ then sesshoumaru said "you are me" but before the voice could answer there was a knock at the door.

"Yes who is it" asked sesshoumaru "it is me jasmine I was just coming to tell you that lady kagome is in the dinning room and is waiting on you" then sesshoumaru said ok I will be there in a minute and with that sesshoumaru finished putting on his shirt and went to meet kagome.

chapter 5 is coming soon


	5. Chapter 5

I Wonder Why You Love Me

Chapter 5: Understanding my feeling

As kagome waited for sesshoumaru she started to wonder why sesshoumaru had comforted her when she was upset then a voice says "_why do you think_"? Then kagome said "who said that". Then the voice says "_who do you think_?" then kagome asked "are you me" then the voice said "_yeah I am you stupid who else would I be_?" then kagome said "how am I stupid?" Then the voice said "_why do you think_? _You are so slow that you can't see the real sesshoumaru_".

Then kagome said "what do you mean by the real sesshoumaru?" then the voice said "_he comforted you because he cares about you_" then kagome "**What! **No way why would sesshoumaru care about me he hates humans". Then the voice said "_well I think you're wrong if he hates humans then why does he want to save rin? I mean he could just leave her there and have koga kill her but he was to save her and remember she is a human just like you._" Then kagome said "I don't know why he wants to save her" then the voice said "you _really are slow he wants to save her cause he loves her like she is his daughter_". Then kagome asked the voice "how do you know that"? Then the voice said"_ you can tell just look in his eyes when he talks about her and you can see how his eyes soften a bit and his cold exterior kind of melts_ "

Then kagome said "well I understand on that point but why do you think he likes me? Before the voice could answer then doors off the dinning room opened and kagome turned to see sesshoumaru walk in. As he closed the door he looked straight at kagome and there eyes met and then kagome heart started to beat faster as he walked toward her. Then she though to herself" why is my heart beating like this" then sesshoumaru stepped to her and said" are you feeling better" but he said it in a very icy tone and kagome managed to a nod and then sesshoumaru said" good" and then he walked down to the other end of the table and set down and then the servants came in a gave them there food.

They ate in silence they were each thinking about the conversations that they had with there inner selves and then after they were done with dinner sesshoumaru stood up and said" come on human I will take you back to your room" kagome just looked at him and stood up and said "no thanks I can find it my self" and before she left out the door she said "also my name is kagome not human try to remember that next time". Sesshoumaru just watched her as she walked down hall back to her room and then he though to him self she really is beautiful when she gets angry. Then the voice in his head said" _see I told you that you liked her_" then sesshoumaru said don't start I already told you I don't like her I am just using her to help me get rin back then the voice said"_ whatever you say"_ and with that said sesshoumaru walked off to his room to do his work.

As kagome opened the door to her room she noticed that someone was sitting on her bed she just walked in and turned on the light and was surprised to see inuyasha sitting there. Then kagome closed the door and said "inuyasha what are you doing here"? Then inuyasha said "what do you think I am here to take you back then kagome said "why" then inuyasha said "what kind of question is that I need your help to find the jewel shards you are the only one who can see them".

Then kagome said" is that the only reason why you even need me there with you" then inuyasha said "of course what else do I need you for I have Kikyo for everything else". Then kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes and said" oh wow that is some reason for me to return with you and I see now that the only reason why you every told me you cared for me was because you wanted me stay with you and you and your dead lover".

Then inuyasha said "yep that right I never loved you and I never will so grab your stuff and lets go and hurry up cause since you have been gone for at least two days we have a lot of ground to cover so we can find the jewel shards" as inuyasha was walking to the window with kagome bag she said" inuyasha I am not going with you". Then inuyasha turned around and said "what did you just say" then kagome said "I said I am not going with you so find the rest of the jewel shards on your own" then inuyasha said" ok you are crazy" and he went to grab her and she pulled away from his grasp and said "don't touch me you lousy half-demon" and then inuyasha said "what is the matter with you".

Then kagome said" you really are stupid why do you think I would go any where with you after what you just" then inuyasha said "so I was just telling you the" but before he could finish the sentence kagome said "sit boy" and then all you could hear from kagome's room was a big bang and then kagome said "inuyasha I hate you and I am not going to go with you not now or every so just get out of here" then inuyasha got up and said "so you are not going to come with me" then kagome said "isn't that what I just said" then inuyasha said" fine since you won't come with me then I guess I will have to kill you".

Then kagome looked at inuyasha with a shocked look on her face and said "why" then inuyasha said" why do you think? If I kill you off your soul will go back to kikyo's body where it belongs" then kagome said while backing away from him" you would really go as far to kill me just to be with kikyo" then inuyasha said "yea and now sweet kagome our time together has been short but sweet but it is our time to separate" then inuyasha sharpened his claws and said "iron revior soul stealer". Then a streak of yellow light came from his hand and headed for kagome but she was able to doge it then she ran to the door open it and started running then inuyasha laughed and said "do you really think you can get away from me kagome" after he said that he ran out the door after her after a couple of seconds he caught up with her.

When he was right behind her he once again said "iron revior soul stealer" this time the attack hit her in the back of her and mad her fall to the ground in pain then inuyasha landed behind her and said "see you would not have to go through this if you would have just came back with me but oh well ".Then inuyasha pulled out tetsugia and said "fair well kagome" then he pulled the sword behind his head and said "wind" but before he could finish saying the word kagome yelled out "sesshoumaru help me" then inuyasha laughed and said "you are crazy to think that my brother would ever save a whiny little human like you might as well have call naraku for help and then he said oh well" and then he said wind sc..

A blue fight formed around kagome and then she was gone from the spot where she had fallen and then inuyasha said" where did that bitch go "and then sesshoumaru said "look behind you little brother". Then inuyasha turned around to see sesshoumaru holding kagome in his arms and then kagome said" so you came to help me after all" then sesshoumaru said "of course do you really think I would let this half-demon come into my house attack you and live to see another day". Then inuyasha laughed and said "yeah right like you could kill me" then sesshoumaru place kagome down on the floor and said "don't worry this won't take long "then kagome nodded and said" sesshoumaru if you lose to him I will never forgive you" then sesshoumaru laughed and said don't worry I don't die so easily".

Then sesshoumaru pulled out his tokejeain and said "dragon strike" and then a ray of blue light came out from the sword and hit inuyasha head on and he hit the wall when the dust cleared inuyasha had already gotten and then he picked up his sword and said" wind scar". Then yellow rays of light came out from the sword and then kagome yelled and said sesshoumaru look out and then sesshoumaru easily dodged it and headed straight for inuyasha.

While sesshoumaru and inuyasha were fight kagome was think to her self "I have to find a away to help sesshoumaru" then kagome said "that's it ".Then she got off the floor and ran to her room and got her bow and arrows when she got back to where inuyasha and sesshoumaru where fighting. She put one of the arrows in her bow and shot it then she said "sesshoumaru move" and then sesshoumaru jumped out of the way and the arrow hit inuyasha tetsugia and it de-transformed. Then sesshoumaru landed beside of her and watched her as she shot four more arrows two hit his legs and the other two hit his arms and then kagoma said "this next one will go straight to your heart if you don't get out of here and I never want to every see you around here again if you I do I will kill you on the spot". Then inuyasha laughed and said "as if you could kill me" and then kagome stepped to him and pulled the arrow farther back and said" you want to test that theory of your" then inuyasha gulped and picked up his tetsugia and jumped out the window near where they had been fighting.

Then kagome sighed and dropped her bow and arrow and then she look to see sesshoumaru staring at her then she said" sesshoumaru what is the matter"? Then he said "I just never knew that you had that much power" then kagome laughed and said "the only reason I had that much power was because I was afraid that I was going to get killed by him, I was also afraid that I was going to lose you" then kagome gasped and turned around so that her back was to sesshoumaru. Then sesshoumaru looked at her and said "you where afraid you were going to lose me" then kagome said yeah I was afraid that you where going too killed by him and if that happen you would not be able to rescue rin and that all.

Then sesshoumaru walked to her and put his hands around her waist and said "are you sure that is all" the. kagome said "yeah it is so let go of me" then sesshoumaru released her and she turned around and said" I am going to go and try to get some sleep" then sesshoumaru nodded and watched her as she picked up the bow and arrow and start walking to her room. Then the voice in sesshoumaru head said "_see I told you that you cared about her_" then sesshoumaru said "maybe I do but she will never feel the same" then sesshoumaru walked away back to his room.

When kagome got back to her room she put the bow and arrow on the floor and said" oh this cut is really bad I better get it cleaned" then she went over to her bag and got an alcohol pad and some bandages. Then she cleaned off her leg and wrapped it she said "it to stuffy in here I need some fresh air" then she got off her bed and slipped in her slippers and walked out of her room.

As she was walking she didn't even notice that the door to sesshoumaru's office was opened sesshoumaru was doing some paper work when he saw her walking by then he said "I wonder where she could be going". So he put down his papers and saw her walk out the door then he though to himself could "she be leaving" and then he followed her outside and saw her go to the garden and then he saw her go over to the fountain and sit on the side he just watched her from behind a tree.

Then he heard her say "I can't believe that just happened it is just so hard to believe that inuyasha would try to kill me and I almost tried to kill him". Then she said "I wonder why I wanted to stay here so badly? Could it have been because I wanted to stay here with sesshoumaru? Could it be that I like? When she said that sesshoumaru looked at her and then she said "it must be that I like him why else would I have put my life on the line in order to stay here with him". Then kagome said "just great I like a guy that I will never be able to be with cause he can't stand humans just my luck" after kagome said that sesshoumaru was about to walk away until he stepped on a twig on the ground and it snapped so loud that kagome said "who's there" then the voice in sesshoumaru's head said "_nice going"._

Then kagome said again "who's there" this time she saw a male figure come from behind the tree then she gasped and said "Sesshoumaru".

hope u enjoy i will up date soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS SORRY OT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO GET THIS NEXT CHAPTER UP SCHOOL HAS BEEN TAKING UP A LOT OF MY TIME WELL HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF I WONDER WHY YOU LOVE ME. **

* * *

I wonder why you love me

Chapter 6: Realizing his feelings for her

Then kagome said again "who's there" this time she saw a male figure come from behind the tree then she gasped and said "Sesshoumaru".

Then her inner voice said "_oh this is just great."_ Kagome then said "So Sesshoumaru what are you doing out here?" Sesshoumaru just looked at her and said "I could ask you the same thing." Kagome then giggled nervously and said "yeah I guess that is true." Her inner voice said _"you better get out of this little situation while you still have a chance." _Kagome got off the fountain and said "well I better go and get some sleep since I start training in the morning." She then jumped down off the fountain to walk to the house.

Sesshoumaru watched as she started walking back to the house. She had to walk past him to get to the house so as she was about to walk passed him. He grabbed her wrist and made her stop. Kagome then looked at sesshoumaru and said "what's the matter?" Sesshoumaru didn't say anything her just walked up to kagome and placed his lips on top of hers. Kagome had wide eyes as Sesshoumaru kissed her she tried to pull away but he just tightened his grasp.

She finally gave up and just placed her arms around his neck and kissed him back. After a few minutes Sesshoumaru pulled back and just looked at kagome's face. To him is seemed like her face was glowing in the light of the full moon. She then opened her eyes and looked straight into his golden ones. They stood there just looking into each others eyes for a while. Then Sesshoumaru's inner voices said_" ok you can't just stare at her all night tell her how you really feel."_

Sesshoumaru got this icy look in his eyes and let go of kagome waist and he turned and started walking back to the house. Kagome just watched as Sesshoumaru walked away her inner voice said "_aren't you going to go after him and tell him that you really meant what you said about loving him you know he heard it." _Kagome then put her hand to her lips and sighed and said "no there no point. I am a human and her is a demon there is no way that the two of us could every be together no matter how much I want us two." As kagome finish saying that tears started to roll down her face and for once her inner voice remained silent not being able to say anything.

As sesshoumaru walked into the house and back to his study he kept on thinking about the kiss that he and kagome had just shared. Then he though to himself _**"why did I kiss her, what the hell was I thinking?"**_ The Sesshoumaru's inner voice said_" you where thinking about how beautiful she looked just standing there in the light of the moon and you where wounding what it would be like to have her in your arm's and having her lips pressed agents hers"_

Sesshoumaru then placed his hands on his head and said "will you shut-up I was not thinking that and you know it._" Then his inner voice said" yeah sure just like how you where not think about what kagome had said before you got caught by her, about how she loves you."_ Sesshoumaru just screamed out and said "will you just shut-up there is no way that I love a human and there is no way she could love me." Sesshoumaru's inner voice said _"why is it so impossible for you to love her and her to love you?"_ Sesshoumaru then said "Because I am a demon and she is a human there is no way a relation can work between us just think about my father and my stupid bother's mother and look how they ended up. Just drop it I don't want to talk about this anymore."

His inner voice said _"Yeah sure sesshoumaru make up any excuse you want to but that still won't change the fact that you love Kagome."_ Sesshoumaru just remained silent and walked to his study and finished paperwork he was working on.

Kagome was still standing outside in that same spot where Sesshoumaru and she had shared there kiss. As she stood there she just looked up at the sky and sighed, as a light breeze blew through the tree and rustled the leaves and blew through her hair. Then Kagome's inner voice said"_ you shouldn't stand out here too much longer you could catch a cold." _Kagome then sighed and said "yeah I know I am going in right now." She then turned and started walking back to the house, when she got inside she walked straight to her room and laid on her bed and want to sleep.

As the sun shinned into kagome's window kagome winced and turned around in her bed so now her back was to the window and the sun was on her back. As she finished turning over there was a knock on the door, she slowly set up and said "Yes who is it?" Then the maids voice came through the door and said "Lady kagome, lord sesshoumaru wants you to get up and get ready for breakfast." Kagome just sighed and said "all right I will be in the dinning room in a few." The maid said "all right lady kagome, I will tell sesshoumaru that you are getting ready." After she said that she walked away and kagome just turned over in the bed onto her stomach and laid her head into her pillow and let out a scream.

She then got out of the bed and looked into the closet in her room and pulled out a light green kimono with pink cheery blossoms on it. She the changed into the kimono and walked out the door of her room, when she walked out she bumped right into sesshoumaru. She looked up at sesshoumaru and said "oh sesshoumaru sorry about that I should have been watching where I was going." Sesshoumaru just gave her this cold and emotionless look and kept on walking; kagome just sighed and walked behind him to the dinning room.

Sesshoumaru walked to the dinning room and opened the door and walked inside. Sesshoumaru walked to the left while kagome walked to the right they both set down at opposite ends of the table and ate there food in complete silence. Every now and then when they where eating Sesshoumaru would just look at Kagome for a few seconds and then go back to eating his food. Kagome just ate bits and peaces of her food she was not really hungry. Finally kagome got sick of all the silence and said "Sesshoumaru why are you ignoring me?" Sesshoumaru didn't even look at her he just said "I'm not ignoring you; I really don't have anything to say to a lonely, Pathetic human."

Sesshoumaru's inner voice said _"You idiot why did you go and say that?" _Kagome just got up from her side of the table and walked toward sesshoumaru's side. As she was walking her inner voice said _"don't do it yeah I know your hurt but if you do this you could get killed."_ Kagome at that moment didn't really care; as she stood next to sesshoumaru he looked up and he could see the anger in her eyes. She then raised her hand and all you could hear was a loud smack echoing down the hallway and a loud thump. Kagome now looked at sesshoumaru (who was now on the floor because of the slap) and said "You know what how about you just rescue rin on your own. I hate being here and being ignored by you; I am on here to help you but since you're ignoring me I guess you don't really need my help so go and save rin on your own."

Kagome then walked out of the dinning room and slammed the door, as she slammed the door a vase of flowers fell over and broke. Sesshoumaru just watched as kagome walked out of the dinning room and he was surprised that even though he had just gotten slap by a human he didn't feel the need to kill her. Sesshoumaru then walked to his study and though about what just happened between him and Kagome. At this point Kagome was in her room packing her things in her bag to go back to her own time; she had changed out of the kimono and was in her school uniform.

Her inner voice said _"_Are_ you sure you are not going to regret this one day?" _Kagome zipped up her bag and said "you what right now I really don't care if I regret it I just want to get out of this house and away from that demon." After she said that she placed her bag on her shoulder and walked out of the room. She walked all the way to the door and when she opened the door to walk out the door was suddenly pushed closed. Kagome looked up and saw sesshoumaru.

She then said "I am leaving and you can't s… before she could finish her sentence sesshoumaru had placed his lips on hers. Kagome pulled away from him and said "Stop it, let go of me." Sesshoumaru just pulled her into a hug and said "I can't let you." Kagome was still trying to get away from him when she said "why is that?" He then looked into her eyes and said "because I love you Kagome."

* * *

**SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFF HANGER BUT IF I DIDN'T HAVE ONE YOU WOULD NOT TO KEEP READING IT WOULD YOU? PLASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE MY STORY SO FAR I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN.**


End file.
